


What are YOU doing here?!

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sans will always love you, Y'all got ISSUES, and only one of them is a murderer!, eh, is that good or bad?, mention of murder, named kids, paps is so done, you had kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: What are any of you doing here?!





	What are YOU doing here?!

**Author's Note:**

> This... wow this is so late. I wanted to do this as kinda a finishing to the collection thing, and sorry but there's no actual violence.
> 
> But yeah, i'm so glad that people love my Yandere boy, he needs love, and therapy, but mostly love!
> 
> This was suggested by Atjas, thanks hon =w=

 

So apparently a human and monster didn't need a soulbond to get pregnant, something you'd come to find out when you went for a checkup with Undyne after nearly a month of non-stop sickness.

_Twins, you were going to have twins..._

You never thought you'd see Sans cry, but he had dropped to his knees and pressed his face to your tummy, blubbering like a baby while nuzzling against you, a moment Alphys had videotaped for future blackmail.

You were gonna be a mama, and you couldn't be happier!

~7 months later~

After nearly 10 hours, you held your little ones, absolute perfection wrapped in the softest baby blankets you'd ever felt, courtesy of Muffet and Papyrus, both of who were crying and cooing at the bundles in your arms.

They looked like you, had all the human fleshy parts, but they had they fathers eyes, or really, the lack thereof.

You hummed softly and leaned against your mate, finally happy to be holding your children, relieved that everything had gone so well, you felt like the luckiest human in existence.

You watch as Muffet softly stroked your daughter's hair, smiling at the way she giggled.

Nobody would ever hurt them, **_ever_**.

  
~17 years later~

Damien couldn't console his sobbing sister, merely watching in muted anger as her boyfriend -ex now- walked away, holding hands with another girl, a human no less.

_Fucking hybrid_

_Only dated you to get in your pants_

_Bet your mother's a slut too, probably put out more than you ever did if you and your mistake of a brother are any indications_

Damien closed his sockets and took a calming breath, encouraging Dyna to do the same. "He isn't worth it, you deserve so much better than him!"

"I loved him, I thought he loved me too..."

Damien next breath was sharper, he had to tell Dad about this, he'd know what to do, Mama too.

Damien scooped his sister up and ripped open a way home, lightly patting a void beast as it grumbled uneasily at the still crying Dyna. "S'okay buddy, just a little hiccup, nothing we can't fix."

He hoped...

They appeared in the living room just as you were carrying a load of laundry downstairs, turning to greet them before Damien all but shoved Dyna into your arms, forcing you to drop your basket. "Make her stop, I gotta find Dad."

Dyna's crying intensified and you felt your heart throb painfully.

You carried her to the couch and held her in your lap, cradling her against your chest like you used to when she had nightmares. "Shhh, tell me what happened honey."

"Matt dumped me!" She wailed, hiccuping as violet tears escaped her sockets and soaked through your shirt, probably staining it.

_**He WHAT?!** _

"Why baby? I thought you were both so happy..."

You... you hadn't felt like this in awhile, this burning calm radiating through you like ice on fire.

Oh, oh you were going to have some fun with Matt, but first, it sounds like cookies and brownies were in order here.

~~~

You remembered where Matt lived, having met his mother on a few occasions, something you were thankful for right now.

You stood back in the treeline, waiting for the lights all along the street to fully extinguish to enact your plan.

You just wanted to talk to him, away from his house, in the middle of the night an-

"Y/n?"

You froze, heart pounding as you turned to face the one person you never wanted to see you like this.

Sans loomed over you in the darkness, perfectly blending into the shadows with his eyelights barely lit. He was dressed similarly to you, all in black with a mask to hide his skull. "Sans? What are you doing here?"

He scratched his skull, eyelights darting over to the house you were currently studying. "I could ask you the sa-"

"fancy meetin' you two here, though i shouldn' be surprised."

You and Sans whirled around to stare at the tree above you, the same dumbstruck expression across your faces as you looked up to see Paps lazily swinging his leg back and forth, teeth pulled up into a lazy grin. "sup sibs?"

They really shouldn't be here...

The sound of a window opening ripped your attention away from the brothers and to the sight of your son slipping into the darkened house, near soundless except for a slight squeak of the sill.

_Oh, oh no no **no!**_

You sprinted out of the woods and towards the house, feeling magic crackle behind you as you hoisted yourself through the window. " _Damien Cerulean Gaster_ , what the **_fuck_** do you think you're doing?!"

Damien jumps away from the bed and slams into Sans, who's appeared behind him along with Paps, who had to duck his head for fear of scraping it along the ceiling. "yeah bud, not exactly where ya should be."

"I, I was just, just-"

"What the fuck!?"

The sudden shout had you lashing out, fist connecting with your daughter's ex's face and knocking him out. "Oh... well shit."

Before anyone can say anything else Sans grabs you and Damien while Paps takes the ex. "i'll get rid of this, you take them home bro, i'll be there in a bit." He gave you all a disappointed frown. "we're gonna talk about this."

You weren't sure if that would be a good idea...

~~~

As soon as you appeared in the house you set about making some coffee while Sans checked the locks. Why was he at the boy's house? Surely it couldn't've been for the same reason as you... right?

Shit, was he wondering why you were there?

What if he didn't want you after this? Pap's knew what you did on occasion but would Sans be as accepting?

Why the hell was Damien there?

"Heeey mom, I just wanted to say-"

You gave Damien a disapproving frown and rapped your knuckles against the counter. "Don't 'mom' me, what the hell were you doing there? You could've been hurt, or worse, caught!"`

Your voice had risen and drawn Sans to the kitchen, along with Paps who looked at you all blankly, clearly still upset over what happened.

"i think we should all sit and talk this out, i've done some research and i can pretty much tell you what's going on here."

You nodded and set the pot of coffee on the table, smacking Damien's hand away when he went to grab it for himself. "Don't even think about it." You turned to Paps and nodded, fear knotting your stomach and blocking your throat.

He was going to out you, you would be shunned and never allowed to see your kids again, oh stars, you didn't think that would ever be a possibility, nobody was supposed to know.

You were so- "aight, y'all have some serious mental issues, not here ta say i'm judging or anythin', but you guys gotta stop killing people." He tugged open a portal and waved to it. "this ain't a body dump, all yer doin' is makin' the blasters lazy and fat-"

You cut in with a scoff. "They're made of bones Paps."

He narrowed his sockets menacingly and waged a finger at you all. "I can look past killing those who are an immediate harm to you and yours, but a 17-year-old kid? There's no reason to-"

"HE CALLED DYNA A FREAK AND MOM A WHORE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO???" Damien slammed a hand down, glaring daggers at his uncle.

"Not fucking _MURDER_ him! Why is that the first instinct in this family!? you guys are driving me to smoke!" Paps exclaimed, one hand cradling his skull as he tried to fight back a growing headache. "honestly, isn't there a normal way to deal with this shit?"

Sans stayed quite, shoulder sagging slightly as he observed you. **_You... you killed too, and from what it sounds like, you did it to protect them, to protect him..._**

Stars he's never been more in love with you

He stood and moved to stand behind you, gently rubbing your shoulders and nuzzling the top of your head. "You Killed For Us My Queen? I'm So Proud Of You."

You froze at his initial touch, but hearing him say he was proud of you? That made you light up. He didn't find you disgusting, or an unfit mom, he still loved you!

Paps just sighed in defeat. "ya know what? i don' care, go kill ta yer hearts galore, this shit is stressful." He paused before tossing Sans a key, one you would give a baby. "locked up after i dumped 'im, giv'em a good kick for me."

Sans's grin tugged up and he saluted his brother. "OF COURSE!"

Pap's nodded before porting out, no doubt heading to Muffets to deal with the stress.

Sans gave you a wide grin and offered you a hand. "I Think Its Time I Show You My Secret Room!"

~~~

You had to ban 'destruction of our enemies' as a family activity when it was made clear that Dyna couldn't hurt anyone, not even if they'd hurt her first, so you'd restricted it to an every couple of months type thing, sooner if the person was particularly nasty.

Oh well, it was still a fun little thing you could do every now and again, wouldn't want others to become too suspicious, maybe now was a good time to introduce sans and Damien to Carlos and everyone else...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank everyone for reading, might add more parts might not, been super fucking busy lately.
> 
> *collapses onto hovel* i hate adulting T~T


End file.
